starlafandomcom-20200214-history
The Jewel of the Sea
"The Jewel of the Sea" redirects here. For the magic jewel, see Jewel of the Sea. "The Jewel of the Sea"' '''is the twenty-first episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''Its international titles include French "'Le Joyau du lagon'", German "'Abenteuer auf See'", Portuguese "'A jóia do mar'", Russian "'Морской камень'", Serbo-Croat "'Dragulj mora'", and Spanish "'La joya del mar'"''. Princess Gwenevere, Sunstar, and the Jewel Riders embark on a great sea voyage to a magical island where a Wizard Jewel has landed. Sailing over the great Sea of Avalon, the Jewel Riders get caught in a wild magic water ride and discover an underwater kingdom of mer-creatures. A merboy named Gilly trades his jewel with Tamara’s Heart Stone. He becomes human, but Tamara is transformed into a mermaid. Now the other Jewel Riders must find the merboy, who has run off to a magic island. Can the girls find the magic to transform Tamara back? Plot summary The Jewel Riders sail out to sea on a regal ship, The Jewel of Avalon, to find the next Wizard Jewel when Tamara discovers that Cleo, Sugar, and Spike are hiding below deck. The ship hits turbulence upon entering the magic mist, and a mast breaks and starts to fall on Tamara. Cleo pushes her out of the way but falls into the water as a result. Fallon jumps in after her but gives up quickly. Tamara then goes into the water and uses her Heart Stone to find Cleo. Tamara discovers that Cleo has been turned into a Sea Unicorn by Gilly, a young merman with green hair. When they surface, he tells her that he is on a mission to find Enchanted Jewels called Sea Pearls. Their discussion is interrupted by a huge sea monster named Grunge, who chases both of them back into the water. In their panic to get away, Gilly takes Tamara's Heart Stone by mistake, which turns him human, leaving Tamara with his Sea Pearl that turns her into a mermaid. Gilly decides he likes being human and runs off with the Heart Stone while Grunge is still chasing after her. Tamara is unable to get out of the water in her mermaid form, so she tells Cleo to find Fallon and Gwenevere for help. Tamara befriends the creatures in the sea and dances with them while she sings a song called "The Clam Dance". She berates Grunge for chasing after her and tells him he must not have many friends. Meanwhile, Cleo finds Gwen and Fallon on a nearby island and tells them that Gilly left Tamara alone with a sea monster. They use their jewels to bring Gilly to them by channeling the Heart Stone. Gwen and Fallon scold Gilly for abandoning Tamara. He feels bad and decides to help them. Tamara discovers a Wizard Jewel called the Jewel of the Sea, but Grunge gets angry when she gets too close to it. Gilly and the rest of her friends use air bubbles created by their jewels to breathe underwater and find Tamara. When Grunge breaks the air bubbles, Gilly returns the Heart Stone and uses his Sea Pearl to turn Gwenevere and Fallon into mermaids and Sunstar and Moondance into Sea Unicorns. They work together to get the Jewel of the Sea and return to the surface. Grunge reveals that the jewel turned him into its protector when it fell into the sea a thousand years ago, which is why he was so angry. Now that the Jewel Riders recovered it, he is back to his old self. He and Gilly become friends and Gilly uses his Sea Pearl to give the Jewel Riders the ability to turn into mermaids whenever they want. Behind the scenes Behind the scenes The episode was originally written by Greg Autore.Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Three - The Jewel Riders Archive Its work-in-progress title was "Mermaids"."Mermaids" story outline Autore recalled: "One thing I wanted to do was to create a visible use of jewel power other than just shining. I wanted something more like what certain superheroes can do with their power rings and create shapes to solve the issue. This lead directly to suggesting the trio has an episode underwater to find a wild water jewel and use that opportunity to have them use jewel power mermaid fins. Having the girls become mermaids was just good fantasy fun. Tamara’s bubbly personality and colors made her the perfect choice to get the mermaid tail even though all three had it in the episode."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Two - The Jewel Riders Archive Avalon: Web of Magic connections (to be written) Media File:Jewel of the Sea - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 21 - S2E8 File:Le Joyau de Lagon - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 21 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 21 (Russian) References External links * Draft script Category:Episodes Category:Second season